This is odd
by Regas 27
Summary: kakashi kool-aid man unicorns. Enough said.


_Do you ever have those days, where, things just get weirder and weirder? Well today was one of those…really._

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto stood outside Kakashi's front door with evil grin's masking their faces. They were breaking in, and he wasn't home. It was perfect. Sakura watched as the three males of her team searched desperately for the key. Wait, what happened to breaking in?

"Um, what are you doing?" Sakura propped her hands on her hips as Naruto flipped his doormat. They were so stupid; it was obviously in the off-colored brick next to his door.

"Looking for the key, why aren't you helping?" Sasuke glared at her as he searched the mat with his Sharingan. Nothing.

"Um, we are _breaking_ in." She cocked a slender pink eyebrow as she turned the door-knob. It opened effortlessly; he didn't even lock the door.

"Dog-face is right." Sai smiled fakely as they strolled through the door way.

They expected a shit-hole. No, Kakashi was more anal than first though, or ever assumed. Every book on his shelf was alphabetized, nothing was dusty or out of place, and this place made him seem like an OCD perfectionist. It was sort of scary.

"This isn't weird, is it?" Naruto glanced around nervously. He had obviously been the first to notice the living room.

"Actually I think its great he's so neat_" Sakura stopped mid-sentence when she walked into the living room. Holy Shit!

"Oh my god…" Sasuke was speechless and Sai turned around and walked out of the apartment. One down, three to go.

"Err, this is scary." Sakura looked around at the multiple pictures of unicorns on the walls. They were everywhere. He had a pillow on his couch shaped like one with wings and a life size figurine in the corner. Multiple didn't even describe it, more like the walls were ALL UNICORNS!

"OH my god." Sasuke poked a gumball machine and it whinnied like a horse. Sasuke looked as if he would puke; and probably he would, but Sakura didn't blame him. It was sickening.

Naruto on the other hand had moved on to the bathroom. He let out a deafening scream.

Sasuke and Sakura immediately went to see what Naruto's problem was. He was standing face to face with a life sized Kakashi on a unicorn poster covering the back wall of his bathroom.

"I'm gonna be sick." Sasuke fell to his knees and looked down fearfully. He was sitting on a plushy rug with unicorns and hearts all over it. "AHHH!" He let out a piercing shriek and ran out of the apartment. Two down, two to go.

"Sakura, I'm scared." Naruto investigated the rest of the small restroom, what he found next wasn't pretty.

A little rubber ducky like unicorn was position coyly in the rainbow porcelain toilet. Naruto fell backwards into the bathroom closet with a yelp. Sakura had left the room to go seek out others.

Naruto screamed furiously as a bunch of rainbow unicorn lights and hearts turned on and flashed enthusiastically to the song that was playing.

"_Im a little unicorn, I love you, I love you! Im a little unicorn, how bout you, how bout you? When we run and frolic, were like alcoholics, stumbling and fumbling in the field. Our friends the butterflies dance and sing. We give them a stamp and then we fling. They are really good in bed! Ha. Ha, ha the end." _

Naruto just about pissed himself then and there when the song played. This was so f'd-up! 

Sakura ventured into the kitchen. It was scary; he had oven mitts with rainbows on them and an apron with some words that hurt to read.

'_If you believe it, unicorns will be real!'_

It was getting hard to believe this was her current boy-toy.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran out of the bathroom screaming and left the kitchen screaming as he went out the front door. Three down, one to go.

"OH no!" She didn't jump after Naruto, but she was scared alone.

"OH no!" a voice echoed from somewhere sending Sakura up the wall, her fingers dug into it nervously.

"Oh YEAH!" the kool-aid man jumped through the window.

"What the fuck!" Sakura screamed loudly.

"Is it good?" the voice was still in the air.

"Is what good?" The kool-aid man looked around before evaporating from the area.

"I'm going to get you Kakashi Hatake."

"I know." He crawled out from his hiding spot. "You were in on it though!"

"Yeah but I didn't know it would be this extreme." She yelled at him angrily. He had gone way too far on this joke. "Where did you get the kool-aid guy from?"

"He wasn't planned." He looked at his broken window.

"Ah, I see." She looked around as his apartment changed back into its usual messy-self. His genjustus were getting better; they were almost as good as hers.

"Do you think I traumatized them?"

"Yes."

"Who went first?"

"Sai, then Sasuke then Naruto."

"Sweet, I am that good!"

"And in more than one way!" she kissed him sweetly.

"I know." He smiled coyly as they walked out the front door of the apartment. They ran into a terrified Sasuke sitting on a bench in the fetal position.

"Sasuke?" Sakura smiled, Kakashi's mission had been over a week ago.

"The red man…" He pointed across the street to the kool-aid man dry humping Naruto's leg

"Oh No!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh Yeah!" The kool-aid man yelled.

"Im going back inside." Kakashi turned on his heel and dragged Sakura with him.


End file.
